lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Fáolain Darroch
Biography Fáolain Dearg Darroch is a wandering half-elf bard, and native to Opal Shore. He spends most of his time traveling between the southern cities and villages of Lancerus. It is said his cabin stands in the forest somewhere on the northwestern edge of Daggerwood. Rumors also suggest that he is one of few Lancerus natives who have traveled to both Soa and the eastern realm of Kyoni, and returned. He is said to have long copper hair, and one of the more full beards seen from a half-elf. Usually dressed in little more than a kilt, vest, and sandals, he prefers comfort over modesty. A mark resembling a wolf can be seen covering his chest, most likely an homage to the god Lúporum, whom he claims to have met in his travels. Though relatively inexperienced as a fighter, Fáolain has shown to possess skill in areas of the arts. There are many citizens of Lancerus who bare his ink upon their bodies, and for the right price, it is possible to be among them. He is also said to be proficient in singing, poetry, and a wide array of musical instruments, all of which he uses to entertain tavern patrons near and far with stories of his travels, and the timeless legends of Lancerus. Fáolain is a pursuer of culture. He occupies his time within the taverns and other places of social gathering. It is here that he listens to the tales and legends of the world. Every stranger, every barkeep, every rambling tramp has a story to tell or a song to sing. And with every story, more inspiration comes, and another piece of Lancerus is recorded and preserved. More recently, Fáolain has branched out in his studies of Lancerus culture, and found an appreciation not only for the preservation of stories and songs, but for the regional drinks of Lancerus. Quite a natural path for one to take, seeing as how most of his inspiration comes from the drunken ramblings of tavern patrons, he is fascinated by the alchemy involved in the brewing of ales, meads, wines, and spirits, and has begun to do so in his spare time. Authored Works Fáolain has written many songs throughout his life, covering various subjects from old legends, to remembered dreams, to heartbreak, to hangovers. The following is a growing list of his currently documented works. The Ballad of Fáolain Darroch This epic ballad is an autobiographical telling of Fáolain's journey to the ruins of Soa, to the Eastern realm of Kyoni, and eventually back home to Arn. The story has not yet been recorded in it's entirety, but it is said this ballad covers the death of Nerila - Fáolain's betrothed - and her mother Merrill, the murder of Rhortan, head of the Rhortan Family crime ring, Fáolain's meeting of Lúporum, the lesser god of wolves and canines, and the rescue of a still unspecified deity from imprisonment by the hands of a Kyoni crime ring. Other Songs This section covers all other songs written by Fáolain that do not directly contribute to his autobiographical ballad. -'Ode to the Vanessi' This song is usually the precursor to all of Fáolain's performances. It gives thanks to the magical beings called the Vanessi for the creation of art and music. Chords: Am | G | C | E | F | E | Am "Not one word, one single note; shall make its way out of my throat without first a thanks to the Vanessi. For by their hands evermore; through Lancerus, from shore to shore; the magic of their music still does bless me." -'The Crimson Keg' This tavern song gives an account of a drunken transgression at a tavern in the elven city of Lindala. The song alludes to some unwelcome advances made by an inebriated Fáolain towards a certain "gypsy bar maid" expected to be none other than Keirina Balaur, and the ensuing altercation between our bard and Keirina's partner Sinthaster Wolfeater. It ends with a warning to all who visit Lindala to be weary of the deceptive strength of elven spirits and the headache to follow. Chords: Verse - G | C | G | D | G | C | G/C | D/G Chorus - C | G | C | D | C | G | C/D | C/G "While passing through Lindala, almost one year nigh; My step began to falter and my throat began to dry; I asked the men about the town where one might find an inn; They said instead the local tavern's where I should begin; Well, I don't remember much from the night before; But I don't think I'll be drinking at The Crimson Keg no more; I woke up with a shiner and an aching in my head; And all I want to do right now is jump back into bed; I found a table and began to rub my aching feet; Until the gypsy bar maid asked what I'd like to eat; Just then, I spoke before my conscience gave me time to think; I said 'Toss the food! I'm in the mood for Linvale's strongest drink!; Oh, I don't remember much from the night before; But I don't think I'll be drinking at The Crimson Keg no more; I woke up with a shiner and an aching in my head; And all I want to do right now is jump back into bed; Well, as the drinks were flowing, my head began to spin; I grabbed the bar maid by the waist and heard her call for Sin; I said 'Sin? I'll give you plenty!' but before I could say more; I felt a hand upon my back and I was face down on the floor; Oh, I don't remember much from the night before; But I don't think I'll be drinking at The Crimson Keg no more; I woke up with a shiner and an aching in my head; And all I want to do right now is jump back into bed; I quickly stumbled to my feet and found to my surprise; A man beside the bar maid with daggers in his eyes; Just then it came upon me, the cause of her complaints; By 'Sin' she meant Sinthaster, captain of the Darkmoon Saints!; Oh, I don't remember much from the night before; But I don't think I'll be drinking at The Crimson Keg no more; I woke up with a shiner and an aching in my head; And all I want to do right now is jump back into bed; So as I look back on my time spent in elven land; I give to you this advice to always have at hand; Though the drinks are strong and sweet with not a hint of bite; Pace yourself and watch your tongue lest you find a fight!; Oh, I don't remember much from the night before; But I don't think I'll be drinking at The Crimson Keg no more; I woke up with a shiner and an aching in my head; And all I want to do right now is jump back into bed." -'Fáolain's Jig' This jig is an original composition of Fáolain's, and noted as being one of his favorite instrumental songs to play with a group. Chords: Part 1: D | D | G | A | D | D | G | A/D D | D | G | A | D | D | G | A Part 2: D | G | D | G/A | D | G | A | A D | G | D | G/A | D | G | C | D Part 3: Em | D | Em | G/D | Em | D | G | D/Em -'Gildor Mead' This is another tavern song written by Fáolain after a visit to Westhome in the dwarven realm of Gildor. Westhome is quite well known for its mead, a variety of wine produced from the brewing of honey. Chords: Verse - C | F | C// C | F | G// C | G | Am | F C | G | C// Chorus - C | F | C | G/G7 C | F | C | G/C "Come gather round and listen for a spell; About the dwarven drink I know too well; Though every bee I've ever met has left me with a sting; The Dwarven wine of honey never fails to make me sing; Oh, mead, mead, honey mead, brewed in Gildor land; I pray tonight that you don't leave me belly in the sand; Oh, mead, mead, honey mead, ever sweet, they say; I know that I should quit you, but today is not the day; Well, through this life I've traveled shore to shore; The elven spirits dropped me to the floor; I've drank at taverns east to west; But Westhome's where I like it best; With dwarven wine, I always beg for more; MORE! MORE! Mead, mead, honey mead, brewed in Gildor land; I pray tonight that you don't leave me belly in the sand; Oh, mead, mead, honey mead, ever sweet they say; I know that I should quit you but today is not the day; Well, the champagnes of Valrose are tart and sweet; And ales from Opal Shore cannot be beat; But when I'm drinking with the dwarves; I always choose the mead, of course; It never fails to knock me from my seat!; Oh, mead, mead, honey mead, brewed in Gildor land; I pray tonight that you don't leave me belly in the sand; Mead, mead, honey mead, ever sweet they say; I know that I should quit you, but today is not the day." -'Ballad of the Wolfeater' This ballad covers the legend of Sinthaster Wolfeater, the man said to have killed the Great White Wolf, Sirfung. The details of the battle are still a mystery, but what is known is that Sinthaster was a mere recruit at the time he was sent out with 99 other Darkmoon Saints to kill the beast. He was found six days later, feasting on the wolf, and has claimed to have no memory of the battle. Chords: Am | G | F | Am Am | G | F/G | Am If ever you find you yourself passing through Larkenvale In the taverns you may hear the whispers of the shrouded tale Of the night in Daggerwood the guardian Great White Wolf was slain And how the man they call Wolfeater came to earn his name Was five score men the Darkmoon Saints sent out on that day To Daggerwood they'd travel but in Daggerwood they'd stay All but one Sinthaster would fall that winter's eve A Darkling squire he entered, but a Captain soon he'd leave. The ghastly aftermath of the battle, many know For when the Darkmoons pulled Sinthaster from the crimson snow Six days and nights had passed since the mighty beast was slain They found him dazed and chewing on the Great White Wolf's remains To this day Sinthaster speaks to no one of that night Though countless souls have asked him of the legendary fight He claims he can't recall, and asks to speak of it no more But the glimmer in his eye still shows a mem'ry ever sore None may learn what transpired on that bloodstained battleground Where ninety-nine Darkmoons' limbs lay scattered all around What favor did the gods bestow to see the boy was saved A story The Wolfeater is sure to take to his grave" -'Larken Shanty' This is Fáolain's interpretation of a classic sea shanty sung by countless Larkenvale sailors throughout history, most likely taught to Fáolain by his father Tholn, a Larkenvale privateer. Chords: Verse - D | G/D | D | A/D D | G | G | A/D Chorus - Version 1 D | D | G/A | G/D D | G | / | / | / | / | Version 2 D | D | G/A | G/D D | G | G/A | G/D "Well, I left my home three years before, '' ''and I can't recall when I last saw shore. The captain treats me like a dog, I miss me friends and I miss me grog. Oh, wish we'd sail, I wish we'd sail back to my home in Larkenvale. A golden bird, please Seven send, and lead me to my home again. Well I've got blistered feet, my back it aches, my head it pounds, my hands they shake. My arms are heavy, my legs are sore, and I won't see land for a week or more. Oh wish we'd sail, wish we'd sail back to my home in Larkenvale. A golden bird, please Seven send. And lead me to my home again. Well I've got a girl back in Arkrest, an elven maid with a lovely chest. Her hair is black, her legs are long, and while she's mine I'll do no wrong. Oh wish we'd sail, wish we'd sail back to my home in Larkenvale. A golden bird, please Seven send and lead me to my home again. Well, the day my feet touch Larken sand, I'll buy that girl a golden band. We'll build a house on Opal Shore, and a-ramblin' I will go no more. Oh, wish we'd sail, wish we'd sail back to my home in Larkenvale. A golden bird, please Seven send and lead me to my home again." -'The Halls of the Drunken King' This song tells a story of a place called Varia Durno, home to Sir Fransal Tarley, aka "The Wine King"; "The Drunken King". It is said this place is a drunkard's paradise. Chords: Verse - G | G | Em | Em G | G | C | D G | G | Em | Em G | C | D | G Chorus - C | G | C | G C | G(F#)/Em | C | D C | G | C | G C | G(F#)/Em | C/D | G "One fine day while making my way along the Yura Hanar, a man with pep within his step approaceed me from afar. He carries packs upon his back and a note held in his hand. He said, M'lord, could you point me towards The Wine King and his land? For my days of work are past me. No longer will I ache. Sir Fransal Tarley calls for me, so tracks now I must make. A paradise awaits where every night we'll drink and sing. I'm off away to spend my days in the halls with The Drunken King. In the land of Varia Durno, the drinks they are a-plenty. '' ''The vineyard daughters tend to you and your bowl is never empty. Your nights are spent by campfire, and your day's spent in the shade. I'm off to go where the wine doth flow in the halls with The Drunken King. For my days of work are past me. '' ''No longer will I ache. Sir Fransal Tarley calls for me, '' ''so tracks now I must make. '' ''A paradise awaits where every night we'll drink and sing. I'm off away to spend my days in the halls with The Drunken King. In the vineyard of The Wine King, the grapes go on for miles. The red ones make you jump and shout, and the white ones make you smile. '' ''The women they are so friendly and easy on the eye. I'm off to spend my merry end where the party never dies. '' ''For my days of work are past me. '' ''No longer will I ache. Sir Fransal Tarley calls for me so tracks now I must make. '' ''A paradise awaits where every night we'll drink and sing. I'm off away to spend my days in the halls with The Drunken King." -'The Greedy Boy and the Ogre' This song was taught to Fáolain by a Kyoni street performer during his stay in the Eastern kingdom. It follows the story of a little boy who stole his sister's dinner and ran off to a cave in the woods. There, he was confronted by an ogre who claimed to be sent by Húrin to punish the boy for his evil deeds. The story concludes with the ogre eating both the boy and the rice cake he stole, and ends with a warning to never be greedy, lest you risk Húrin's judgement. Fáolain performs this song in it's original language, despite not speaking any of the languages native to the Kyoni region. A loose translation exists, though it may not be completely accurate. The style of the Kyoni street performer is one of heavy improvisation, as most of them do not read or write. Being so, no song can be expected to be played the same way twice. "The Greedy Boy and the Ogre" is played mostly in C, with various melodies played on the shamisen following each stanza. Chords: C between stanzas Come here and listen Listen to my song About the naughty child And the very hungry ogre Long ago in a nearby village There was a greedy boy The boy had eaten dinner But he wanted more He stole a rice cake from his sister She did not see it The boy ran to the forest He hid inside a cave But before he could eat his stolen treat The boy heard a terrible roar An ogre came from the shadows It picked the boy up by his neck The ogre growled I was sent by Húrin I will punish you, greedy boy The ogre opened his mouth He swallowed the boy whole As well as the rice cake So listen to my song Do not steal food Do not be greedy Or Húrin will punish you -'Dwarven Mining Song' This song is one of many traditional Dwarven work songs that have existed for a millenia. It is structured in a way that allows the tune to be accompanied by the sound of a pickaxe. While this song can be sung in any key, Fáolain's interpretation of the chord structure is as follows. Chords: Em (4 bars) Am (4 bars) Em (4 bars) Am (2 bars) B (2 bars) Finish song with Em Swing hard, swing fast Take your pick in hand and make the Veins bleed gold drops Silver, sapphires, diamonds shine like Dark night starlight Ever soothing hands pursuing More and more and more Deeper, darker Lower in the Earth is where we Find them, mine them Bring them to the light and let us Brush the dust and Dirt from off our clothes so we may Dig the ore once more Metals, stones, and Gems are what I long for, how they Call me down in-'' ''side the ground to toil away Beneath her mighty Mountain peaks and snowy caps of Mother, Dol-Baror Swinging, singing This is how I spend my day it Soothes me, moves me Sitting in my mother Earth I Throw my axe and See the Sparks and hope that I might Live to mine her just One day more -'The Pyre Desire' This is a song written shortly after Fáolain's return to Arn after his travels to Soa and Kyoni. It speaks of his desire to be reunited with his departed lover, Nerila. Chords: | G | G | G/C | | G | G | C/D | | G | G | C | | G | G/C | G | I wish that I could be like a bird up On the tree how they turn red as fire I wish that I could burn on a pyre And see my love again Just as the Autumn leaves fall for winter So does my heart descend into splinters I wish that I could be on a pyre And see her smile again Springtime returns the life winter stole, but Still on my cheeks I feel waters roll Until I set eyes on my Nerila I'll never be whole again I wish that I could be like a leaf up On the tree how they turn red as fire I wish that I could burn on a pyre And see my love again And see my love again Love again Recorded Recipes This section holds all record of Fáolain's findings in the area of brewing. Every recipe he has recovered and brewed to completion can be found here. What follows are interpretations of the recipes, using the mundania equivalent to the ingredients that would be available in Lancerus. Westhome Mead This is said to be the only remaining copy of the recipe for the dwarven mead of Westhome; recovered from the infested mines of Dol-Baror. Recipe: BREWING: Bring 4gal water to a boil Add 1oz portabella powder, 1oz shiitake powder - 15 min 1oz Fuggle hops - 10min Cut boil Add 12lb wildflower honey at 150°F Stir for 15 minutes Hydrate Lalvin d-47 yeast at 95°F in 1:10 water:must starter Transfer must at 66°F Ferment at 55-68°F FERMENTATION: Dry hop between 12-14% ABV - 2oz Hallertau Mittelfrüh hops Mix/recirculate after 24 hours Crash to 36°F 72-96 hours after dry hop Let sit for 24 hours Transfer to secondary Bottle/keg after 48hrs Lindala Cyser This delectable apple mead was first concocted by the high priests of Lindala as a holy drink and then gained popularity amongst the elven high society. The finest Linwood apples and orange blossom honey are fermented to create the base for this beverage. It is then flavored with rose hips, cardamom, and clove to give it a unique, yet divine flavor, suitable enough for the most noble blood of the elven city. Valrose Cyser A testament to the proud culture of Valrose, and the diversity of Gildor as a whole, this delicious beverage is both very similar to and vastly different from Lindala's apple mead. Orange blossom honey and apple juice are fermented together in the same way as the elven beverage, but it is then treated to a mixture of Gildorian hops and dried juniper berries to give it a uniquely floral, yet crisp spicey flavor adored by the common folk and nobles alike. Blackmist Common First brewed by Fáolain Darroch during his stay of initiation at Blackmist Castle, this beer is inspired by the strong Gildorian presence among the Darkmoon Saints. The Blackmist Common is a Gildor style Lager fermented at the higher temperatures more common to the climate of Blackmist Castle and The Whither Rock Isles. Made with Larkenvale hops, a variety of Gildorian, Odenian, And Larkenvale barley, and special lager yeast that can withstand the ambient temperature of the area, this style possesses a unique effervescence uncommon to other styles. The flavor is malty, light, almost fruity, with a slight hop aroma and bitterness to round off some subtle notes of caramel. An excellent drink for the warmer months of the year. Recipe: Malt Bill: Pilsner Malt- 64% Victory Malt - 7.1% Vienna Malt - 10.7% Caramel Malt 60L - 7.1% Munich Malt 20L - 10.7% Hop Bill: 60 Minute Hop: Chinook - 98g/BBL 20 Minute Hop: Northern Brewer - 28.4g/BBL 20 Minute Hop: Mt. Hood - 28.3g/BBL Whirlpool Hop: Mt. Hood - 56g/BBL Whirlpool Hop: Northern Brewer - 28.4g/BBL Odenian Highland Ale This beer is the Odenian response to a typical ale you would most likely find in Larkenvale, but with a distinctively Odenian character. Due to the scarcity of hops in the Highland region of Oden and the extra cost associated in procuring the ingredient, this style of ale uses them sparingly. The result is a malt-forward drink with a minimal hop character only used to balance out the sweetness and compliment the other flavors. The malt notes should be strong, with hints of toasted bread, roasted malt, and a slight caramel sweetness. The brewers from the Western shores of Oden will often utilize peat in the malting of their barley, and thus some of the ales from that area will possess a slightly smoky character. Recipe: Malt Bill: Maris Otter - 75.2% Roasted Barley - 2.8% Peated Malt - 2.4% Biscuit Malt - 5.6% Flaked Barley - 3.8% Black Malt - 0.8% Melanoiden Malt - 9.4% Hop Bill: 60 Minute Hop: Phoenix - 108g/BBL Whirlpool Hop: Fuggle - 71g/BBL Nen -o Kalyar The Nen -O Kalyar is Fáolain's interpretation of the oldest known mead recipe in existence. The name is derived from the elvish phrase "Water of Kalyar", or "Kalyar's Water", which was the name given to the drink by the free folk of Rhivic in the days when life there flourished. The earliest writings claim that this recipe - along with the knowledge of brewing - were gifts from Kalyar, the god of life, to the first brewers of Lancerus; a gesture to show his endless love for the mortal races. The flavor should be deep, earthy, subtly malty with slight roasty characters, and a prominent honey flavor, but little sweetness. Hints of wintergreen and almond from the addition of meadowsweet are also present. Recipe Malt Bill: Maris Otter Malt - 18.5% Viking Red Ale Malt - 7.4% Melanoidin Malt - 7.4% Wildflower Honey (Whirlpool) - 33.3% Buckwheat Honey (Whirlpool) - 33.3% Hop Bill: 60 Minute Hop - Meadowsweet 170g/BBL Whirlpool Hop - Meadowsweet 50g/BBL Category:Biographies Category:Recruit Category:Journeyman Category:Darkmoon Saint Category:Disciple Category:Sojourner